?Enhancing Intervention of Attenuated Psychosis Syndrome with M-Health Technology? 7. Project Summary/Abstract: There is a worldwide movement in the early intervention of populations at the putatively prodromal or attenuated psychosis syndrome (APS) stage, led mainly by researchers in Australia, Europe, and North America (?North American Prodrome Longitudinal Studies/NAPLS). Within the Asian Network for Early Psychosis, Taiwan and Singapore have started to address the putatively prodromal population. To our knowledge, we are the first research group carrying out APS studies in a low-middle income country in Asia, an R21 in collaboration with the Shanghai Mental Health Center (SMHC) (1R21MH093294-01A1, Fogarty/NIMH, ?Broadening the Investigation of Psychosis Prodrome to Different Cultural Groups?), and an R01 ?Validating Biomarkers for the Prodrome and Transition to Psychosis in Shanghai? (1 R01 MH 101052-01, NIMH). The R21 and R01 studies aim at early identification of APS and the risk factors of APS. Our current proposal, in response to the NIH FOA (PAR-16-292) Mobile Health: Technology and Outcomes in Low and Middle Income Countries (R21), will focus on early intervention effort targeting neurocognitive function-memory and attention in particular, using mHealth technology. We will develop and implement a culturally sensitive smart phone application to engage patients with APS in improving neurocognitive and social functioning. Our goal is to work collaboratively with researchers at the SMHC to build their research capacity in establishing a sustainable APS longitudinal program of research in China and to lay a foundation for APS early intervention with mHealth technology. This project will be completed in two phases: Phase 1 (Month 1-7), Develop and test the Specific Memory Attention Resource and Training (SMART) application through a qualitative research approach-in- depth 1:1 interviews. Phase 2 (Month 8-24), we will firstly examine SMART feasibility and user engagement with a mixed method design. We will conduct a pilot study of 80 APS subjects (age 18-45). Forty subjects will get routine care (RC) and 40 matched by age, gender, clinical symptoms will receive add-on SMART for 3 months in addition to RC. At baseline and 3-month follow-ups, all subjects will complete questionnaires on app use habits and attitudes towards SMART feasibility and engagement, and MATRICS Cognitive Battery subtests measuring working memory and attention. The RC group will provide their attitudes addressing the likelihood of using SMART. In-depth interviews will be conducted at both time points to cross-validate the findings obtained from the questionnaires. Secondly we will examine cognitive and social function changes over time with the within and between group design. Thirdly, we strive to build mHealth research capacity at individual and organization levels during and beyond grant time.